Talk:Orion
Varieties There's a duplicate page of this: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/S%26S_Munitions_PPZ7_Liquid_Orion --HybridDragoness 05:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Not anymore --Saphireking65 16:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Unrelated: I laughed out loud when I read these two comments. :) --Spaphrenchie 19:39, November 26, 2009 (UTC) i got a pure (legit) orion sniper thats stronger and does atleast 1k, but i dont kno how to add it to the list.Bboy Syaru 04:36, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Syaru *simply provide a link to the image (if available) or list the relevant stats below. it will be added. 04:42, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Is there a certain quest where this is won? Or is it randomly dropped by bandits? -Jordanlatham12 it's a drop. ~TheWun I found one at the Regular Weapon Vending Machine in New Haven. ~5 million to buy. ~wileee Found it off Crawmerax, and it's the best weapon I have against him - the ricochet effect saves trying to run around him 16:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC) i actully found one with 811 attack it dropped from crowremax on my like 9th try if anyone would liked it dupped for them in return i'd like a good pearlescent snipe GT: M1CHEALxJ4CKSON 19:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Yesterday I buyed a LB470 Hard Orion for $9.999.999 at the vending machine in Crawmerax's Lair (LazyTiger 18:34, March 10, 2010 (UTC)) Would give anything for a lvl 43-48 Orion on PC ColonelFawkz 00:53, March 16, 2010 (UTC)Fawkz Has anyone else noticed that when fired in rapid succession the ricochet pattern is somewhat similar to the belt of the Orion constellation? S.R. Nethergael 10:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC)S.R. Nethergael :No. Orion's Belt is three stars in a line, but the ricochet pattern is three or four corners of an upright diamond. --Nagamarky 12:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I love this gun! It makes the Eridian Promontory a cinch, with its great rate of fire, high power and big magazine. I tried adding it to the table above but I couldn't get it to work (I know zilch about editing wikis). For the record, it's a Level 40, LB27 Fearsome Orion, Dmg 537, Acc 96.2, RoF 1.4, Mag 15, Shock x4, +10 Mag Size. Zoom is unstated, but it's one of those TV-style zooms - maybe a 1.5 or 1.8, I'm not sure. It's the first Orion I've got (and this is my 8th playthrough!) Outbackyak 06:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Anything else I am missing that is needed? Auric Polaris 15:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC) : I don't need anything more than the name to tell you that it's modded. See here for more detail. --Nagamarky 15:39, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, that proves it. I will no longer be accepting trades from one of my so called LEGIT friends... Another one of those too good to be true situations. Thanks Nag. Auric Polaris 15:41, June 13, 2010 (UTC) hmm darn, what's the highest legitimate orion for damage? : A perfect Vicious does 961, that's the highest I've gotten myself. --Nagamarky 05:27, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : : The highest damage with a 2.7 (Liquid) is 844. Just thought I'd add that as I prefer snipers with higher Rof's. - Uberorb (Talk) : : I found a level 61 Liquid Orion with 932 damage and a fire rate of 2.7 from a chest outside the armory. I personally opened the chest, so it's not modded. I was hosting a LAN game with my roommate. Weapon card is included. MasterMarf 00:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Disregard my previous comment. I posted that the first day I started using GearCalc, and I was wrong. Nice find on that 932 damage though, I'm pretty sure that is the highest for the 2.7 RoF. : : Yesterday I thought I was dreaming when I got a Liquid Orion with 1000+ dmg from a Crawmerax drop on PS3. I'll try to post it later. It doesn't have any drawbacks as far as I can tell and is 100% legit. Zendrig 06:13, November 18, 2010 (UTC) : : Found one at 1044 power. see pic. PhoxHound 01:47, February 1, 2011 (UTC) : : : Liquid Orion hey i just found a Liquid Orion and its by far the best one i have seen. it has 844 damage, 93.6 acc. and a 2.7 RoF. it sells for 9.7million. is this legit? if so, anyone who knows how to put it up on the chart please do so. this is my second post and i dont anything about editing wikis. NDSU G0 GR33N 17:47, July 30, 2010 (UTC) It should be legit. Just add in the level requirement, Model name (PPZ,LB), and other info - scope zoom, magazine size, and I'll add it in for you. sure ill do that for you. i am currently out of town and will not be able to list any info until Sunday. i know for sure the weapon zoom is x2.7, but i am not sure about the model name or mag size. ill make sure to post that up on this topic as soon as i can. thanks. NDSU G0 GR33N 04:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and also i will try to post up a picture of it. i may not be able to know how to do so, considering i am not all that computer savvy especially when it comes to editing a wiki page, but i will try =). NDSU G0 GR33N 04:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) 10:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) So all you have to do is save the picture to the computer then hit that button "add a picture" then click the one you want? hey thanks for the help i really appreciate that. NDSU G0 GR33N 19:08, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I got a good Orion I have a PPZ470.3 liquid Orion Damage- 1025 Accuracy- 96.2 Fire rate- 2.7 4x shock 1.5 zoom 16 magazine size What do you think? D.R. fan 47 00:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Found a decent early Orion Was hoping someone could add it, specs are: PS3 PPZ72 Liquid Orion - Req Level 31 - 357 Damage - Accuracy 96.7 - Fire Rate 2.7 - 2.4x Weapon Zoom - +10 Magazine Size - X3 Shock - $56498 - Found in New Haven Shop First Dark Orange Gun I've ever found on my 1st playthrough. 22:01, January 20, 2011 (UTC)Demonace34 Solid Orion? It would appear that "Solid" is also a legit prefix for Orions, shame I didn't take a screenie while it was in the box to prove it, but here it is. Note: Gearcalc is telling me it's not legit but I found this during a solo armory run. Pretty terrible orion... 05:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Looks modded. "LB" necessitates the Vicious prefix.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:45, January 24, 2011 (UTC) It's body 2 (LB) + mag 2 (15) so the sniper quality/rarity prefixes can spawn - e.g. Solid, Hard, Fearsome - if WeaponReloadSpeed is low enough. Vicious requires <= 3.0 but stocks 2 and 4 add 0.3 and 0.2 respectively. From the varieties list as of writing, the Fearsome has stock 2 and the Hard has stock 4 (but Fearsome, with a higher rarity requirement, spawns even with a lower stock because it has a higher scope). Your Orion is legit. but terrible nonetheless 07:29, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Moved picture to the table (Weapon #18) 17:27, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Orion from CoD Picked this up today as a reward for circle of duty sergeant--i'm lovin it, pretty much has exactly all the parts i want. not level 69, but oh well. Other than that I couldn't have modded better (i prefer barrel5) Somewhat comparable to #16 above but with weaker elemental multiplier and better damage, scope, body and ROF The orion could be ALOT better... check out my inventory 01:43, February 28, 2011 (UTC) yep seen that one. 'alot' is probably an exaggeration though. barrel4 isn't strictly better than barrel5 -- 03:17, February 28, 2011 (UTC) True Dat..But mine is also x4, I usually prefer higher tech level to damage 03:47, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it depends on playstyle. Chaining headshots works great with barrel5. Don't get me wrong tho I wouldn't have complained if I'd gotten the one you have :P Worth adding to the list above, I don't see yours up there.--George VI 09:28, February 28, 2011 (UTC) (forgot to login) Too many item cards on these talk pages, that's why I refrain from adding my own up there 22:57, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ps3 find PPZ370 Liquid Orion (lvl req. = 46)- 740 DMG, 93.6 ACC, 2.7 Fire Rate, 15 Base ammo(with a +10), x4 elemental. I'm not sure where I found it, it was during playthrough 2.5. Crimson Shorty can drop this gun 69 Scavenger Mord on the way to Farmory, got shot by Crimson Shorty with this barrel of laughs. 03:48, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Unusual Orion? I have found an Orion, of which exact type I am not sure, and I found a discrepency with the page for it on the wiki. The one I found has a magazine size of 39, while the wiki says the top magazine size is 16. I found it in a red weapon chest in the DLC Claptrap's New Robot Revolution on the PS3 on Playthrough 2, if that matters. Please respond, ACIIIFAN1022 (talk) 04:39, November 22, 2012 (UTC)ACIIIFAN1022